A Second Chance
by FREED0M WRITER
Summary: Roxas' life has been turned upside down and depresion is looming over him. Will he do the unthinkable or will a certain red head stop him in his tracks. Drugs, Violence, Depression, Death, BoyxBoy
1. Chp 1 A fall from grace

**"A Fall From Grace"**

Roxas' POV

The rain pelted down the window during fourth period, it was soothing for a while before I realised that in just a few minutes I would have to return to the hell hole that was my home, I despised going home to man who stole my life from me.

My step father Leon is a total asshole he went behind my real fathers back and started to date my mother Arieth and the worst thing is that Leon was my fathers best friend, my real father, Cloud was heart broken. Nobody seemed to care though that Cloud died a month later of depression. During that time Leon swooped in and married my mother, a real hero huh. Our cousins want nothing to do with us anymore, so I haven't seen them in around two years and I'll never see them again.

It was still raining as I walked home, all my friends were taking the bus so I was by myself for the walk home. I walked slowly today because it was my 17th birthday and every birthday after my father's death has been a total and utter disaster. Looking towards the sky feeling the rain drip off my bangs and fall down the bridge of my nose and land in my open mouth. It tasted like summer yet it was freezing cold and I kept thinking it was going to snow at any second. My house was up ahead and I felt the bile rise in my throat. 'Well may as well get this over with,' I thought. I pulled out my keys and opened the door, ready for anything and everything but nothing came. No asshole step brothers coming out of no where to pull my hair and tell me just how old I am. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad birthday after all.

"Hey big brother, how's it goin?!

Great there they are, the knuckleheaded twins (who I swear where dropped at birth by their mother) in all their pathetic glory, I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the hall.

"Awww comon, we aint done nothin. It's ya birthday and we wants to celebrate."

Yeah and by 'celebrate they mean a free meal out somewhere whilst they embarrass me to all extents. 'Oh joy, I can't wait' I grumbled.

Leon took us to the local pub and flashed one of his award winning smiles at me, did I mention he's a model. Cause he is and probably one of the most self loving ones as well, god I cant believe my own mother was taken by that cruel smile it shows happiness on the out side but if you actually look at it all that's behind those lips is deceit. I swear one day he'll try to send me off somewhere maybe military college or a Christian school, I shuddered on the inside and forced a smile right back at the asshole may as well get this night over with.

Leon started talking to a waiter whilst the twins ran off to the fish tank to harass the fish inside; my mother looked at me from across the table and said.

"I can't believe how much you've grown honey; you look so much like your father."

It was true, I did and anyone with a pair of working eyes and who knew my father somehow knew it. I looked a hell of a lot like him the only difference that is mostly noticeable is my height im not exactly known as tall but more on the shortish side, the twins are 13 and there already 6 foot 5. Im only 5 foot 3 and today I was 17. I looked down at the knife and fork and grumbled something unintelligible, mother was about to ask me something but the SD (Step Dad if you didn't figure it out) came over and made a conversation with Arieth, she looked from Leon to me but I'd lost all interest and decided to glance the menu even though I had the whole thing memorised, Leon tried to make a thing about having a lot of money so he liked to take the 'family' out every now and than sadly it was mostly to this pub. I hated this place my father would never have stepped into a place like this even if he had the money. We never had the money for this sort of stuff and I liked my life simple and easy but Leon changed that and even though no one will believe me I think Leon planned this whole thing to take my mum away from me and my father as well in the process. The twins came back to the table and we ordered our meals, I wasn't hungry but Leon had ordered me something anyway. All I did was nibble on some bread and poke my food around my plate. At a strained look from my mother I excused myself and left for the bathroom. In the restroom I took an empty stall and sat down on the toilet lid for around ten minutes when I heard footsteps and a voice, his voice.

"Roxas are you okay." It wasn't a question more of a gruff statement he didn't sound happy obviously Arieth had talked him into coming in here to talk to me about why I was stone walling everyone especially on my birthday. My mother never did get that I hated Leon with every fibre in my body but I guess that's because my mother fell for him some how and always believes that whatever Leon does is perfect no matter what. I got up off the seat and open the door, looking towards the mirror above the sink I saw his face, he definitely wasn't happy, I sighed and asked him what he wanted and I got everything thrown at me. Leon told me that my mother was very worried I'd been avoiding people for weeks and keeping to myself more often then I used to and these where signs of depression and my mother knew all to well what came of that, she was a psychologist after all. I looked over at Leon and did the best smile I could muster it seemed to work and he smiled back as I walked through the bathroom doors back into the pub. We left a few minutes later.

I got out of Leon's new BMW and opened the front door and I ran up the stairs to my room saying something about homework so I wouldn't be disturbed. I needed some alone time and having my mother, Leon or even the twins would be a huge annoyance. I sat at my desk and decided to look over what homework I did have, I had some History and Maths. Both due in a few days but I despised both I sighed and grabbed my History and tried to do that for a while. It had been nearly an hour and I had only done 3 questions and I was pretty sure that 2 out of the 3 where wrong because I had guessed them. Nothing in the book had anything to do with soldiers in the cold wars using there pee as lubricant for their guns or what they used to clean themselves with during the war in the trenches…like I thought they just didn't wash, their in a war since when do they have time to shower. The twins live in a posh house with their rich dad and they run from showers and baths like there's no tomorrow. Well as I was saying when I was starting work on what soldiers did to dead rats found in the bodies of the fallen my mother walked in.

"Honey, are you okay?" She said.

I turned in my seat and faced my mother, I tried to smile at her but it looked more like a grimace as I told her about my Homework problems and when I asked her the question her face fell and she looked sickened.

"They seriously want you to answer those horrid things?!" She gaped.

That made me smile for real this time. Even after all this my mum still knows how to get through my wall no matter how thick I make it. I answered her with a nod continuing to smile, she laughed and sat next to me and held my hand.

"I know your having a hard time and your hiding something, don't say 'no' I'm a psychiatrist I know when something is wrong. But I'm gonna leave it for now and we'll talk when you want okay? " "C'mon I bought Sea-Salt ice cream just for you and me." She said as she picked up my hand, I stood up and we walked down stairs to the kitchen.

I stood on the decking with mother as we watched the moon and stars eating our ice-cream. Sea-Salt was my favourite flavour and so mother believed it appropriate to hide it from the twins just for me and her. I remembered the first time I'd had this flavour it was when I was very little and my father Cloud was still alive we where at the local park near our house I was playing on the swings but I went to high and fell off. It was only a graze but everything hurts more when you're little. My parents ran over my mother kissed my booboo whilst my father picked me up and held me close as he took us somewhere. He had taken us to the ice-cream parlour off of Destiny Road and Beach Street. It was white with a pale blue colouring on the inside. That was where I got my first ever taste of ice-cream and my dad had gotten little bits of every flavour. When it was ready I was sitting with mother in a sticky, green booth when father came over with the bowl. He then said, "Go on try some and see what your favourite is Roxas. I tried chocolate, strawberry, Vanilla but then I saw a pale blue the same as the walls and decided to try it. It was the best tasting ice-cream ever. I grinned and father smiled instantly back, he said that Sea-Salt was his favourite too. We left the parlour a bit after that with one of those take away boxes of Ice-cream and it was a whole tub full of Sea-Salt Ice-cream for us all to share.

School the next day was slow and so was next I stayed away from people and didn't talk during class at all. Some of the teachers where worried and asked if there was something wrong, one of the teachers went to far and asked if it was because of my fathers death, I jumped up out of my chair and grabbed my things as I left the room, I heard the girls giggle and I could hear the rumours being invented by there little cheerleader brains and I hear the guys snicker at my leaving. After school instead of hanging out with my friends I went to the park where I was with mother and father so many years ago, it took about twenty minutes to get there and I was tired from running 12 miles so I sat on the old swing set as I let everything sink in. I remembered this whole area and I remembered where the ice-cream parlour was. I got up and ran off in the direction of the parlour seeing the pale building off in the distance I ran harder only to find it had been renovated as a hair salon. One of my memories of father had been taken from me but I had to be sure looking around for street signs maybe this wasn't Destiny Road maybe it was somewhere totally different but I was wrong. This was Destiny Road the old sign was rusted but there was new sign telling all that this was Destiny Road. I looked to the sky and saw the clouds come over, rain was coming and it was going to be another one of those bad storms too. I needed to get home, I knew I was going to get drenched there nothing ruling that chance out but I had to get moving anyway.

The rain slowed me down so it took me about 45 minutes to get home. When I got home it was 6:15pm. Mum was fussing over me and Leon looked angry but Justas he was about to start yelling mother asked what was wrong I had started to cry. I told mother about the parlour and she held me tightly against herself. Leon jumped in and said "What Parlour?"

Mother let me go and said it was something very important to me. I got up out of the chair and before he SD could say anything I left the room to go take a shower. Whilst in the shower I tried to relax but so much was going wrong, I didn't feel good at all. I was extremely thin when I never get very big anyway because of my metabolism it was sort of a worry. My face was hollow and pale, I had dark blotches below my eyes and my ribs where starting to protrude badly against my chest. In all respects I looked like plane crash victim from a third world country or something. No wonder everyone is so worried, but now that I've pushed everyone away I could get my plan under way. After the shower I went to my room and put a pair of boxers on.

I lay on my bed listening to my clock tick its way at the seconds, I sighed as I tried to get comfortable. Some higher power out there is obviously laughing at me right now, I bet their saying something like 'Jeez Roxas you just gonna lie there and let the world piss in your face or are you gonna do something about it!'.

At that thought I pulled on my jeans and a dark grey Levi's t-shirt the plan was goin ahead. I climbed out of my bedroom window, I didn't need much for what I had planned at least that's what they say, it's not like you need stuff when your dead right? I'd already figured out how to do it, down the street was a bridge over a highway near a skate park where at midnight more drugs are sold than at a pharmacy. I needn't worry about the druggies though I wasn't going through the park because that's would be on the other side of the bridge and I wouldn't be crossing it tonight or any other night ever again. I jumped to the tree near my window and climbed down. I looked down the street and to my window, I said a quiet goodbye to mother, she was better off without me anyway. Running down the street I kept my mind set on the task ahead. 'No going back now Roxas' that was one of the comments my mind had about this idea the ones against it where sad really, they where thins like 'You have things to live for' or "Your just gonna leave your mother alone, huh" before my mind set me off the loop I had reached my destination. The Bridge.


	2. Chp 2 Savior

**"Savior"**

Arieth's POV

Something doesn't feel right Arieth thought as she walked up the stairs towards Roxas' room. The door was closed as usual but it was to quiet inside.

I asked through the now opened gap of the door if was Roxas was okay, there was no reply. I opened the door to see the window open curtains flailing in the wind, Roxas was gone. I screamed "Where's my Roxas?!"

Axel's POV

It was a cool night, the breeze was a bit chilly but I snuck out anyway to practise my boarding skills. I wore a black jumper over my shirt but it was still bloody cold. I hoped that I would warm up once I started to go over my skills. Jumping off the ramp and landing on the rails I started to practise my grinding but something caught my eye. I fell. Quickly I jumped up and looked around thankfully the only people around were to high off whatever shit they just bought to care about a guy falling off his board. I picked my board up and looked for whatever made me fall. It was a person over on the bridge they were standing on the railing I felt my feet flying as I ran over to this person I didn't know, but I had to help them no matter what.

Roxas' POV

I stood on the railing the sky was clear but the wind was chilly and I felt a sense that some where was here. Turning around I saw no one in the darkness. Good I thought I don't want to bring anyone down with me. It was late out but there where still cars on the freeway underneath the bridge I knew the fall would HAVE to kill me but as an extra precaution a car running me over would have to end it all. Closing my eyes and feeling the wind in my hair I had that sense of being watched but I didn't care as I stood off and away from the railing. I kept my eyes closed and waited for sweet relief from the world to be allowed to live in the sweet sanctity of darkness.

Axel's POV

The kid turned around and looked straight at me I swear I tried yelling out but he didn't hear me, nothing seemed to be working I ran faster. Getting to the bridge I could see the figure better it was a boy, with blonde hair probably half my size but not as young as he looked probably about 3 years my younger or something. He was kinda cute to. My stomach did a back flip as I saw the blonde jump straight before my eyes and what did I do…. I jumped after him.

Roxas' POV

I could feel the wind in my face and I heard the sound of running wind but another noise assaulted my ears as my drop suddenly stopped, but there was no pain, no sudden…. Well end. I open my eyes and I see that I'm floating… no hovering, I crane my neck and see that someone caught me, a red head with emerald green eyes. Putting my head back facing the moving cars on the highway below I start to cry.

Axel's POV

The kid wasn't heavy per say but I definitely did not think this whole ordeal through, his extra weight made it a lot harder to get back up. Tensing the muscles in my legs I slowly lifted myself over the bridge and with an extra push the blonde fell straight on top of me. I gasped needing to breath so I pushed the kid to the side and gasped the air letting it come into me, but before I started to relish life I noticed that, the blonde was crying. I looked around not knowing what to do… I hugged him.

Roxas' POV

I was being lifted upwards and all of a sudden I felt my body crash to the ground, but the ground was soft and moved up and down, I felt a hand push me and I felt the cold concrete beneath my bangs. I continued to cry throughout all this, Niagara falls had nothing on the amount of tears that I was crying. I heard a voice, musky and then warmth enveloped me. I stopped crying and stared at the arms that were around my waist, all I could do was stare.

Axel's POV

I hugged him. A total stranger. Yes okay I just jumped off a bridge to save said total stranger but still. When I hugged him he stopped crying. And at that moment on I never wanted this boy to cry ever again. I wanted to be with him to make sure he never got hurt again. I didn't know were these feelings were coming from so I sat. I just sat there, with my arms around him. Not willing to let the blonde go in case he ran away from me.

Roxas' POV

Time passed and I felt nothing but his warmth, he must feel awkward having to sit there but I had no strength to move or talk for that matter. I think he must think me a fool or something, I closed my eyes and feel the wind blow on my face. Its calmer wind then what it was like not a minute ago, but it feels as if years have passed. I feel something that was holding me, like a prisoner, release. I look up to the sky and the red head speaks in my ear. His breath warm like his embrace.

Axel's POV

The boy seems to relax some as he closes his eyes, as if he's let some burden go or something. I lean closer to the boy and whisper if it would be alright for him to move the blonde to a how do you say 'better location'. The younger sniffed his nose and nodded. I could tell the blonde was tired so grabbing him into my arms skateboard on the ground next to my feet I slowly rode home with a limp, sleeping blonde. "Good thing I live alone" I chuckled.

A/N - Okay a little depressive but it does get sorta nicer near the end. :D And yes Axel is taking Roxy home, and he lives by himself will bad things happen or is Axel gonna be a good boy XD hmmmm I wonder...

All comment and critiques are appreciated. Please review :D


	3. Chp 3 The Red Head

**"The Red Head"**

Roxas' POV

The bed was warm and the room had a comforting light, I closed my eyes and continued to sleep. My limbs were heavy, I felt pain all over. What happened to me? Then I remembered, I'd done it. I had actually tried to kill myself, I jumped up out of shock only to feel the most shocking pain, I let out a pained squeal and fell backwards onto the bed again. The door opened suddenly and a tall read head came straight towards me. I felt afraid for the slightest of seconds but all of a sudden I felt guilt run through me, why did I feel guilty. He was stranger and I was, OH SHIT! I was in a strangers house, no his 'bed.' He must have seen my panic because his eyes turned straight towards mine. They were the most starking colour of green I'd ever seen, all my fear was sucked out of me and the pain in my body seemed to be sucked away as well. I continued to stare into his eyes and I believed I must have smiled because he smiled right back at me. His smile was the most charming thing on earth I didn't know what to do.

Axel's POV

I heard a scream, no a squeal of sorts and it was coming from the bedroom. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life, well except for when I ran to the bridge the other night. But when I reached the door way I saw him, the blonde boy he was sitting up, he looked terrified I walked up to him, I was worried he'd hurt himself and when I got to the bedside he'd fallen onto his back again. He looked like he wanted to crawl up in a fetal position but he was in too much pain to do so. I wanted to hug him make the pain go away like last night but I was too afraid that I'd hurt him more than help him. He looked at me, fear in his cerulean eyes but when I looked back his eyes changed, they softened. Cerulean eyes meeting deep emerald, and I may have been mistaken but as he relaxed, he smiled. And I smiled right back.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, I didn't know what I was meant to do but the blonde nudged me in the chest with his head, I looked into his face. I'd never really noticed it but he was thin, like freakishly thin. I got up and told the boy just to rest on the bed. I rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to give him. Seeing it was nearing lunch I made him a PB and J sandwich and as I brought it into the room I saw him look up and stare at me. I shook my head obviously it wasn't me he was looking at, it was the food right? I watched him eat and when he had finished I took the plate and put it in the kitchen, seeing how he devoured the sandwich I decided to share some of my favourite ice-cream with him. Meh I needed to buy some more food anyways, I said as I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I walked into my room with two bars of Sea Salt ice-cream. When I opened his for him I swear the blonde was some sort of starved angel. He stuck the bar in his mouth and just as I started to munch on my own cold treat his warm presence enveloped me. His small frame was cuddling into my side. We sat there eating ice-cream in my less than average apartment room. I smiled again that day, thinking to myself that I had seriously, saved and angel.

Arieth's POV

Roxas had been gone for nearly 24 hours now, I'd called the police and I'd been out searching since I found Roxas out of his room. I don't know where he is so all I can do is sit here. In my home which now feels so empty without my baby boy, I feel so lost and I pray to god, I pray to my husband from heaven above. I wish for someone to look over my baby, and I broke down and started to cry.

Leon's POV

My wife was distraught, Roxas. That little brat had run away from home and now I was outside in the cold weather with the police looking for him. I could see my wife talking with the officers. They wouldn't tell her what they knew, I already knew. Eye witnesses saw Roxas on the bridge last night, they saw him jump.

Policeman Report

One Roxas Strife has gone missing in the area of Twilight Town.

His family believe him to have run away from home and eye witnesses have seen Roxas Strife on the bridge over the Ariel Highway, across from the Twilight Nature Park. From evidence seen Roxas Strife may have taken his life but no dead body has been found in the area of Twilight Town. A search team has been sent out to look in the more remote areas and a reward is being placed for the finding of the boy. If found please ring the Twilight Town Police Department.

Roxas' POV

I sat with the red head that saved, fed me and took care of me. I wanted to know his name so I looked up into his face and I nudged his shoulder. He looked down to me as if it was natural I smiled and feeling a little shy I asked his name. He smiled at me and sort of laughed at the same time, I was confused and he must have seen my face because he laughed even harder and then he looked back at me and said that I had the cutest pout ever, I scowled and asked again as I punched his shoulder. I wanted to know his name. He put his hands up to protect his face and he laughed again as he answered. The redhead's name was 'Axel' It was a weird name but I guess it suited the read head in front of me his hair the colour of flurrying flames. I smiled and he asked what my name was and I answered, 'My names Roxas.'

Axel's POV

I finally knew his name, Roxas. It slipped off my tongue perfectly I smiled and said that it was a pleasure to meet him and as I scraggled his hair and made it fluffier than usual, he pouted at me and I looked at him as he gazed around the room. I looked at what he was looking at and I wondered what he thought of his surroundings.

"So what do you think of my place, Roxy?"

Roxas replied with yet another one of his cute as hell pouts, obviously disliking the new nickname all I could do was laugh at that. Roxas then went and said that it was a cute space and that it reminded of his old home. This intrigued me but from the look on his face I dropped the subject and hugged him to me turning my face towards his, I could smell him. (Okay that sounded pedophily like, but I meant it in a non-creepy way okay) Roxas smelt really nice like sweet candy and fresh air (okay that REALLY sounded bad…) creeping closer Roxas had situated himself against my arm I couldn't stop smelling things and if I blocked my nose he could take offense so we just sat there in silence for a bit, well for like a few seconds then I felt his stomach move looking him in the eyes I saw how red his blush was, I smiled as he tried to hide his blush. And I laughed again.

Roxas' POV

We continued to smile for a bit until my stomach rumbled. Axel laughed at me and said that he had just fed me and I had to tell him about my freaky metabolism. He smiled and told me he had some spare clothing and after I was dressed he would take me out to eat somewhere. This day was getting better and better maybe life was worth living. I saw Axel leave the room and I started looking in his closet, he had all sorts of clothes most to long for me, but I needed something clean to wear so I chose a pair of shorts that fit me like pants and a jacket that fit me quite well and its nice and cosy, it even smelt like Axel. It felt weird to say in my head but I didn't mind Axel seemed like a nice person and good people are hard enough to find in this world anyway. I continued to smile as I exited the bedroom and found Axel leaning against the couch he was watching the television but when I came in he turned it off quickly but I didn't really take any notice of it. I came up to him and hugged his side my stomach rumbled again, and as he laughed Axel complimented me on my clothes rummaging skills. I smiled at that and we both left the apartment with huge smiles on our faces.

A/N -

Me: Yay Roxy is having feelings :D

Roxas: don't call me that! T_T

Axel: But its soo adorable... (goes to molest Roxas)

Me: Guys not here!

Roxas: Piss off! YOU PERVERT!

Axel: No, ROXY, NOOOOO! DONT LEAVE ME!

- Roxas leaves room...

Me: Great now I have to go find him...

Axel: ...Im sorry... I'll go get him...

Me: Just dont frikin molest him kay...

Axel: No promises..

Door opens and Axel leaves...

Me: All review are welcome im gonna go follow Axel make sure Roxy is okay :D


End file.
